gadgetandthegadgetinisfandomcom-20200215-history
Inspector Gadget
Inspector Gadget is a famous cyborg policeman with a seemingly endless amount of gadgets he can summon by saying "Go-Go-Gadget" then the gadget's name. The word "Gadget" is actually part of the name, as hinted in some episodes. Although he has all this equipment, Gadget is ultimately incompetent and clueless , and overcomes obstacles and survives perilous situations by sheer good luck, with help from his faithful niece Penny, who is a genius, and intelligent dog Brain who both must secretly help him solve each case. Even his gadgets often malfunction, which Gadget often deals with by exclaiming that he needs to get them fixed. Almost every episode of the first season follows a detailed and set formula, with little variation. A disguised Chief Quimby interrupts a normal family activity between Gadget, Penny and Brain to give him a mission to stop the latest plot by Dr. Claw and M.A.D, via an exploding message, which then, through Gadgets actions, blows Quimby up. The episode usually takes Gadget to some exotic locale and somehow Penny and Brain find a way to accompany him. Brain keeps Gadget out of trouble from M.A.D. agents , while Penny solves the case. With the help of Penny and Brain, Gadget inadvertently saves the day, Dr. Claw escapes and Chief Quimby arrives with Police men to arrest the MAD Agents and congratulate Gadget on a job well done. 'Inspector Gadget' Inspector Gadget is the main protagonist of the series and movies. He dresses like Inspector Clouseau, drives a Matra Murena car and acts like Maxwell Smart, who was portrayed by Gadget's voice actor Don Adams. The clueless Gadget frequently bungles during his cases and gets into danger, but he always gets out of trouble through either his trusty gadgets, Penny or Brain's unseen assistance, or pure luck. One of his most famous catch phrases in the series is, "Wowsers!". While he would never succeed in completing a mission by himself without Penny & Brain, Penny & Brain usually would not succeed in completing a mission themselves without Inspector Gadget as his gadgets unintentionally help foil the MAD agents' plans. 'Penny' Penny is Gadget's precocious niece. Always down for the cause, she is a master of investigation and technology who is the one truly responsible for foiling M.A.D.'s schemes, a fact only Brain knows. Using a computer disguised as a book and a utility wristwatch, she monitors her "Uncle Gadget's" activities, communicates with Brain and foils M.A.D.'s plots. Penny very often gets captured by M.A.D. agents before calling Brain for help or escaping by herself. 'Brain the dog' Brain the Dog is Inspector Gadget's and Penny's faithful pet dog and companion. He is bipedal, just as intelligent as a human and assists Penny in keeping Gadget out of danger and solving the crime. Brain uses a variety of disguises, which Gadget never sees through, and is often mistaken for a M.A.D. agent by Gadget. Brain's collar is outfitted with a retractable video communications system linked to a computer wristwatch Penny wears that allows her to relay information on Gadget's activity, or warn Brain as to the whereabouts of M.A.D. agents. Brain can communicate with humans, through a gruff "dog" voice or pantomime and physical gestures to communicate effectively. 'Dr. Claw' preferred mode of transportation escape is the M.A.D. Car, a black and red vehicle that can transform into a jet or a submarine. He is always seen with his fat pet cat M.A.D. Cat, who reaps the benefits of his brief victories and bears the brunt of his defeats. Dr. Claw's catch phrase, "I'll get you next time, Gadget! Next time!", is heard at the end of every episode, during the credits. 'Chief Quimby' Inspector Gadget's short-tempered boss and the chief of Metro City. He has a moustache and is usually seen with a pipe in his mouth. He appears disguised at the beginning of each episode with his own theme music to deliver Gadget his mission only to be blown up by the self-destructing message because of Gadget's obliviousness. 'Corporal Capeman' Inspector Gadget’s sidekick. Capeman is a self-proclaimed superhero who acts in the manner of a stereotypical crime fighter, but he is equally as inept as Inspector Gadget. Capeman is obsessed with learning to fly and often mistakenly believes he has miraculously acquired the power of flight while in the midst of dire circumstances.